


Crushed velvet

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex, Sneaking Around, Spy You bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Medic has a special treat for you. Where he decides to have it is truly a suprise





	Crushed velvet

Currently you were being blindly led by Medic as his large and warm hands covered your eyes. Being told only that it would be a surprise. One you'd have to be patient for, which was hard to be.

“Seriously, Medic, where are we going?” You whined, trying to paw at the large hands that covered your face.

“I told you, kitten, it’s a surprise,” Fritz whispered harshly in your ear, “Now, be patient or my little girl won’t get her treat,” Medic shifted his hands so that one hand was still covering your eyes and one hand could move to squeeze your throat gently. The restrained force behind the action didn't go unnoticed by you.

Based off of his movements and knowing Medic is just a horny bastard in general, you thought it a good idea to summon up some brat energy and try to tease him a bit.

You grabbed the hand at your throat and began to kiss one of the large digits on Fritz’ hand. Saying sweetly between each kiss, “But Papa, i’ve been a good girl and I want my reward.”

Medic had all but stopped walking down the corridor the second you started kissing his finger. The growing bulge in his pants slightly poking into your lower back. A growled curse word and a few rushed steps later and you found yourself in a different room.

The soft click of a door closing behind you and the hands were removed from your face. You looked around to see where you were. From the roaring fireplace, to the bookshelves filled to the brim with leather books, to the crushed red velvet chair, to the ornate mahogany drink cart. My god. You were in Spy’s smoking room.

“Fritz,” you slowly started as you took in the room, “How did you...” Your sentence trailed off, letting the quiet atmosphere finish your thoughts for you.

“Oh? Get into Herr Spy’s smoking room?” Medic stated nonchalantly, looking at a particularly old book with more scrutiny than one would usually look at a book with, “He was careless enough to not notice me get a copy of his key during his general examination. I believe it was right after yours, in fact,” Fritz had moved on after giving a knowing smirk and was also looking around the room and taking in the sight.

The memory of your last general exam left you shivering a little bit. The doctor was nothing if not thorough, that's for sure.

Medic almost collapsed in the velvet chair in front of the fireplace, sighing tiredly and patting his large thighs, “Now, come here, kitten. I’m tired.”

You slowly sashayed over to Fritz and straddled his lap, the growing erection in his pants obvious. “Does Papa want some help?” You sweetly and innocently purred in Medic’s ear as you ground down on his middle. The clash between innocent and devilish sent Fritz crazy.

Medic gripped your hips heavily. Choking back a low gutteral moan before growling, “Good girl.”

In an instant your lips were on top of his. Sweetly at first but rapidly getting dirty. Medic tilting his head to get better purchase on that sweet little tongue of yours. Quickly worming his way up your shirt and pinching your nipples in just the right way that he knew how. Pulling muffled and straight up filthy moans from your mouth.

“God, kitten,” Medic growled, pulling away from the kiss only for a second to sing your praises, “You’re so filthy. I love that.”

You blushed before moving your hand to paw at his clothed erection, revelling in the look of Fritz with unkempt hair and a slightly askew tie.

Medic bucked up into your hand before quickly undoing his belt, letting his erection go, a stark colour of pale skin against his black uniform dress pants.

“Please, Papa, let me help you,” You sweetly whispered before undoing your own pants and kicking them off. Not even caring for foreplay, you were wet enough, and sinking right down on his cock.

Slowly, once Fritz’ thick penis was fully sheathed, you ground your hips back and forth so you could rub your clit on his white lab coat. Medic groaned loudly at this action and laid his hands on your thighs, encouraging you to move up and down.

You started slowly bouncing on his thick cock before Fritz stated moving, too. Making the entire movement rougher and filled with light slapping of fabric on skin.

Fritz groaned loudly as he pressed kisses to your neck, softly saying between each kiss, “your such a good girl, kitten. You can cum,” Medic got rougher, “Cum for me,” Fritz roughly growled. His movements getting rougher as he pushed and rubbed harshly on your clit.

“Yes, Papa,” you moaned loudly, “I’ll always cum for you,” You sank down and ground roughly. Medic’s thumb on your clit drawing you over the edge as your body was racked with wave after wave of orgasm.

“Good girl,” Fritz kissed you softly as he helped you from your high, “good girl. Let’s get out of here before Spy gets here.”

You nodded and kissed Fritz back softly.

________________________________________

Little did you know Spy was already there and watching the show go on, cock in hand and cum all over his chest in thick ropes. His shirt and pants long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was again, another work where I wrote down an idea and decided to make it into a fic horribly, on my phone, in one day
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
